Someone Who's Always There
by Shivnmcg666
Summary: The death of Angela Rizzoli was tragic for everyone, but now Jane and Maura are caught in a battle between the living and the dead, humans are hard to come by in the world of the dead, and Jane in on the menu of every demon out there. Highly AU but Rizzles so who cares? :)
1. Chapter 1

**Someone Who's Always There: Chapter One: The Domino Effect.**

"Ma! I don't want you to keep setting me up on these stupid blind dates!" Jane shouted at Angela, never before had she been so angry at her mother, but this time she'd really pushed her daughter's buttons.

"Well if I don't, who will?! You ignore every opportunity love gives you!" Angela countered, shouting just as loud.

"I don't need love in my life! I am perfectly happy by myself!"

"You don't know what's good for you Janie, and one day I may not be here to be able to comfort you when you realise that it's too late."

"Well your taking your god damn time to get there!" Jane shouted back, grabbing her jacket she slammed the door on her way out, leaving Angela in shock.

Jane dashed down the stairs not bothering to pay attention to Maura who was standing on the stairs in her silk pyjamas.

"Jane-"

"Not now Maura!" Jane shouted, the venom in her voice scaring Maura, like when her mother would curse cruel words at her father.

"Janie wait!" Angela called out as she ran outside into the cold.

"FUCK OFF MA!"

Little did Angela know she had just ran across the street.

SMASH!

The sound of Angela's body hitting the car's body.

CRACK!

The sound of the windscreen breaking,

SCREECH!

The sound of tyres screeching as the breaks were forcefully applied by the owner in attempt to stop the speeding vehicle.

Silence.

Silence seemed to fill all of Jane's universe. The image of her mother being flung onto the car kept replaying in her mind. Her body had shut down the environment around her.

The red and blue lights flashing at her, the loud siren echoed in the distance.

Jane was frozen in place, she could only stand there by her car, watching as the paramedics tried to do everything they could. That's what they always said, "we're doing the best we can." But the 'best' is sometimes not good enough, sure they tried, sometimes it worked and they saved a patient, but sometimes it didn't.

* * *

**Two days later **

"Dear family, friends." The priest said "We are gathered here today, to celebrate the life of Angela Rizzoli. For all the life, gifts and memories she has brought to us…"

Maura, Frankie, Tommy and Frank Senior (who had the balls to show up) were all sitting in the first row. The church was filled with Rizzoli's and friends of Angela, most of them being people who had got to know her after her chatting at the café.

But no one could find Jane.

The big wooden coffin continued to sit in the middle of the church. Maura just stared at it, she couldn't believe it.

Angela had died just two days ago, and Jane wasn't here, what the raven haired woman's reasons were Maura couldn't even guess.

She heard a sniff come from Frankie who was sitting next to her. She gave him a soothing rub on his back.

"It's ok Frankie, she's in a better place now." Maura could only watch as a tear ran down Frankie's face, it was heart breaking.

You would have thought dealing with death on a daily basis would have prepped her up for something like this, but Maura had never been in a room with so much… emotion.

"For Angela was a great woman, and may her journey from this life to the next be smooth and painless. Amen."

Maura walked slowly behind the coffin bearers next to Frankie, as they drove up to the grave, the Boston rain not helping the mood at all.

An old woman approached the freshly dug grave, she was clearly in tears at watching her own daughter be buried.

"Oh Angie." She cried "This wasn't how you were meant to go, we always joked I'd be the first to go. Now look at us." Suddenly the old woman seemed to grow angry. "Unless this is some sort of cycle where your no good daughter has been taken down as well."

"Marie, don't' say that, you don't mean it." One man said to the woman. Maura could only bow her head, sending a little through to Angela as what she hoped would count as a prayer since she hadn't been to a church since the Rizzoli's last Christmas dinner, which Jane had sheepishly asked her to attend as if it were a date.

_I wish. _Maura thought in her head, looking round as she held the umbrella above her head she noticed a figure far away in the distance, beyond all the other head stones was a tall figure. It had to be Jane, it even had a hoodie and tee shirt combo that Maura remembered.

What was Jane up to? Not attending her own mother's funeral? This was not at all like the woman she knew and secretly loved.

* * *

Jane watched from a distance as they buried her mother, she could recognize a few people but despite the umbrella covering three quarters of the body, Jane recognised those style of shoes and legs anywhere.

_How on earth could they expect me to show up at my ma's funeral? I'm the reason she's dead! If I hadn't been such an ass hole… I just let her try and make me happy… instead of thinking I was just too good for happiness. She might still be here… no… she would be here. _

Jane turned around and went off.

* * *

Maura wasn't sure what would happen next, did she invite them to stay at her house? And do what? Watch the game and act like everything's normal? Like the men didn't just lose their mother and ex-wife?

Although things just seemed to pass on by themselves, it turned out the guys wanted to go back to the guest house with Maura, just for… well they had their own reasons.

The four of them were now just in the guest house, looking round for anything. For some reason, Maura was expecting Angela just to come thumping down the stairs with some gossip to tell her, in reality though that wasn't going to happen.

The sound of the front door opening seemed to echo round the house, Jane Rizzoli stepping in. Her clothes were drenched and the smell of alcohol flooded the room.

A tension was building up and Maura was positive something bad was going to happen.

Frank Senior was the first to say anything.

"Well Jane." He started, putting down a picture frame of him, Angela, Jane, Frankie, Tommy and Maura all sitting in the park after their marathon for 'PUKE.'

"You finally got your wish, you mother will stop nagging at you. Was this how you planned it?" He asked,

"Hey Pa." Frankie and Tommy warned.

"Oh no it's ok guys, because Mr Fucking perfect here has got a great point."

"Hey, don't use that language."

"Oh what ya gonna do pa? Get Ma a divorced and go and sleep with someone younger than your own kids?! In fact, if you hadn't divorced her, she'd still have a house! She wouldn't have had to of stayed in Maura's guest house!"

There was a few seconds of silence.

"Why'd you divorce her dad? Why? Why would you want to leave the only happy thing in our lives? Huh?" Jane pestered.

"Hey! Leave your mother out of this, in fact if you had listened to her all those years ago, and been a bit more feminine, perhaps-"

"Oh! So this is about me not having a dick now? Well sorry I got the wrong fucking chromosome!"

"I know she set you up, she tried to make you happy, but you were clearly too good for anyone else's help!"

_That's it! _

Jane lunged across the table, tackling her father to the ground, she through her left fist at his gut, but he aimed one at her lip.

Her two brothers split her and her father up. Jane's lip bled, and Frank sr. had a dark patch leaking through his shirt.

As Jane and Frank sr. stopped resisting against the Frankie (jr) and Tommy, a silence filled the room as Maura just stood in the corner of the room, unaware of the picture of her and Angela she'd had in her had had dropped

"Don't you ever consider yourself family here again." Her father said in a venom voice.

"Don't you ever consider yourself my father again." Jane replied, as she turned towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone who's always there: chapter two: hearing things.**

"_Don't you consider yourself part of this family again." _

"_Don't consider you my father again." _

"Wait!" Maura broke out. "This is not what Angela would have wanted." Jane turned round. How Maura was so insistence for peace made Jane love her more, the way Maura was against violence or always gave a saddened sigh of wars in the newspaper. She was practically an angel in Jane's eyes.

"She wouldn't want us to be fighting, she'd want us to be saying how great and strong she was to us." Maura said, now standing in the middle of the room. The tension in the room died down a fair bit, Jane and Frank senior sitting on opposite sides of the sofa, Tommy and Frankie Jr squashed in the middle, trying to not make any physical contact with the two short fuses next to them.

"**Oh why can't I of had Maura during family dinners at Christmas, she is such a peace maker, why can't that rub off on Janie a bit? I mean, imagine all the times I wouldn't have had to come into the principal's office because of Jane getting into a fight."**__

**Angela thought as she was standing by the front door Jane had just closed. She knew she had died the moment people had stopped talking to her, let alone noticing her. If not that, then it was the head stone at the grave yard with her name on it. **

_**Oh and Jane is in so much trouble when I get my hands on her, how dare she not turn up at my funeral?! I turned up at her birthing! Not really I had a choice anyway**_**. Angela thought to herself. She continued to stand there and watch her family slowly relax. **

**She knew they were all hurting, she wished they weren't, nothing made her sadder than when no one was happy. **

"Sheesh Muar? Can you turn the heating up? It's really chilly in here." Jane asked as the doctor came in.

"It's on Jane, I hope you're not catching a fever. Fevers can really disrupt the human-"

"Maura, sometimes as simple no will do me, call me crazy." Jane gave a smile as she received a light swat at her arm.

"**Aw, my two girls. I always wanted a doctor in the family." Angela said. **

Maura walked towards the sofa, bending over slightly Jane to grab the blanket at the back of the furniture. Jane's mouth went dry as Maura's cleavage came into full view. Ya know that miniature lap dance you get when someone in the cinema has to almost climb over you to get to the next seat, this is what Jane felt like times a hundred.

Jane immediately went to rubbing the scars on her hands with her thumbs, anything to keep her hands busy.

_This is wrong and you know it Rizzoli! She's your best friend, and you're taking advantage of her! Eyeing her up like a piece of meat! The least you could do is be subtle about it! No, not even subtle, not at all! Jane you're walking into uncharted territory here! _

"Jane are you ok?" Maura asked, surprised to see her best friend not totally focused on the baseball game, because the Red Sox had just missed a good chance and Jane's shouts of abuse were not being made.

"Oh yeah Maur, I'm fine." Jane hadn't realized that Maura had managed to squeeze herself into the gap of herself and Frankie, their faces were so close to each other, and Jane was doing everything in her power not to kiss Maura right then and there.

"Oh Maura, I got to go…." Jane was thinking of a decent reason to leave "I haven't walked Jo in ages, and I'm pretty sure Korsak wouldn't give it a second thought to report me to the RSPCA." Jane joked, chuckling awkwardly at her own joke.

"Oh." Maura said, surprised at Jane's sudden excuse to leave, trying to keep the disappointment from her voice "Would you like me to drive you back?"

"Oh no it's fine, I can walk." Jane headed to the door.

**Angela watched as Jane walked straight through her, only now did she realize the bruise on her daughter's lip. **

"**Oh god Janie, what have you gotten yourself into now?" **

**Angela followed Jane through the front door, and turned around as did her daughter at Frankie senior calling after her. **

"Janie, I just wanted to say… I'm sorry, I had no right and I'm a dick for doing it."

Jane seemed to smile, she'd missed her pop.

"It's ok, we both kinda deserved it." Frank senior started to chuckle as he ruffled his daughters hair. Jane gave a grin as she turned round as she bid her father a goodbye, Jane then walked off into the centre of Boston.

Jane walked along the busy sidewalk, just thinking while avoiding crashing into someone. Suddenly something caught her eye.

It was a tattoo parlour, and someone had a dove tattooed to them.

_Huh, ma loved that bird for some reason. Said it represented what was pure. _

"**Jane Clementine Rizzoli! You dare get a tattoo!" Angela raged. As she tried to swat her daughters head, only for her hand to pass through the raven hair. But then something happened. A cyclist had been riding past Jane, and suddenly was thrown off his bike. **

"What the hell!?" He exclaimed at Jane. Jane just turned round to see a man lying on the road his bike on its side at least a yard away from him. He must have been going at quite a speed. "What is your problem?!" He shouted once more at Jane.

"What?" Jane asked, confused at why the man was blaming her for his lack of balance.

"Why'd you knock me off my bike?! You think it's funny? Because you're the popular girl, who gets to laugh and the poor weak nerd?"

_Someone had high school issues. _Jane thought in her head.

"Listen, if you thought I knocked you off your bike, would I still be here? Or would I have a large group of bitches around me to impress?"

"**Language!" Angela tried to say, but was a bit distracted by the event she'd just caused. **

With that, Jane turned round and continued her walk home.

Once she'd closed her door, that's when it all seemed to sink into her mind. Her mother was gone. She wasn't coming back. And now Jane felt like she really was alone. Jane was desperate to take her mind of the feeling of angry tears that she felt coming.

Jumping around, searching her shelves she found a book that she didn't remember seeing on her shelf. Taking it, she opened the book up and she was filled with memories, Ma hugging her as she sat on the swing in the park, her ma applying a plaster to her badly scraped knee at four, and Ma signing her cast on her arm after she'd fallen awkwardly in basketball with Frankie and Tommy.

"Oh god Ma, I'm sorry!" Jane cried out, as her eyes started to fill up with tears.

_All she wanted me was to be happy, but no, I put my stupid stubbornness in front of me. And now look! Ma's dead! God why couldn't of it been me who the car hit! Might have knocked some sense into me. _

"It should have been Ma." Jane said aloud.

"**Janie." Angela warned, not liking where this subject was going. **

"It should have been me who got hit by the car. Less people would have missed me, god Ma, why couldn't I have just stayed put for a few more seconds? Maybe you'd be alive."

"**Jane! Don't you talk like that! It wasn't your fault! You couldn't have known that car was coming!" Anger and disappointment swelled in the spirit of Angela Rizzoli, as she comforted her daughters back, or at least tried to. **

Suddenly Jane leaped of the couch, frantically searching for what she had felt on her back, a spider or Jo Friday.

But nothing seemed to be there. It was just her imagination. Looking at the clock, she realized she had to be at work tomorrow, of course she'd been offered the legal days off, but she didn't need them, she wanted to get her mind as far off as she could about her Ma.

Despite she had to walk past the café where she worked. God, who was going to make bunny pancakes?

Letting out a heavy sigh, Jane tried to heave herself off the sofa, but just couldn't find the energy. The fatigue was just too strong. So she just let herself sleep there.

_Ma… stop… don't cross the road… _

"_Janie!" _

"_Ma!" _

_SCREECH! _

"MAA!" Jane shouted so loudly, Jo looked like she was about to risk jumping the twelve story high building.

"**It's ok Janie, I'm still here." **

Jane woke up in cold sweat, and a knocking on her door, taking her gun from the floor it lay oh-so-safely on, she approached the door. Realizing who it was, she dropped the gun by her side.

"Jane, I was wondering if you were going to go into work today." Maura asked awkwardly, she had thought of multiple obvious responses, but that was without the Jane Rizzoli factor.

"Err yeah I was, why?" Maura gave a look at the clock, as her eyes widened.

"Why didn't you wake me up?! Ya piece of crap!" Jane shouted at her phone as she jumped round the apartment, putting her trousers over her shorts and an un-buttoned shirt over the red Sox one.

"**I'm sorry Janie but you and I both know that you don't sleep properly… and you just looked so peaceful for once." Angela chuckled as she watched her daughter dash about the place, remembering from last night how she'd managed to turn the phone off.**

To Maura, this had to be the sexiest look she'd ever seen Jane pull off, in those wonderfully tight dresses Jane had worn once, Maura knew how uncomfortable Jane was in one, sure she looked like a goddess, but to Maura that wasn't what counted. But this scruffy bad ass look, made Maura want to let out a seductive sigh, let herself fall and hope Jane would catch her in the most romantic way possible.

"Maura! Let's go!" Jane shouted as she had her bag, filled with socks, boots and a blazer

"What about lunch?" Maura asked.

"I'll get Ma to-"

Everything froze.

"Oh Jane, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked-"

"No Maur, it's ok." Jane gave a sad smile "I know you didn't mean to, it's my fault, I guess I'm just not used to having her round."

The journey to the BDP was Jane's only attempt at returning to a quick normality with Maura over the incident. Jane was doing about 40mph on the way there, despite Maura's nagging about speed limits, letting go of the wheel, Jane leaned over the back seats to grab her bag searching for her socks and boots.

"JANE!" Maura screamed, grabbing the wheel that was barely being kept steady by Janes's knees.

"I'm sure I put my socks in here somewhere. Ah got them."

"Jane! Red light! Red light! RED LIGHT!"

Jane was getting an amazing thrill of this. Using her other bare foot she applied the break, with her other two hands she put her sock and boot on. While waiting for the green, she did the other.

"There done, now was that so bad?"

Maura was white, eyes looking like saucepans. Jane took her phone out, taking a picture of Maura's face.

"And they thought I couldn't pass my driver's test, all 'em video games paid off right Maur?"

"Just drive." Maura instructed as she tightened her seatbelt, her knuckles going white as she gripped the handle bar on the roof. Jane just grinned, maybe things weren't too bad after all, with Maura around at least.

**BDP: JANE'S DESK **

Jane knew what everyone was doing, even Stanley gave her a free doughnut, and they were treating her as if she was some fragile little puppy. She was not. She was over it, she didn't need the comfort talk, she didn't need some comfort hug, and she just wanted her coffee that tasted like salt (as usual) and a murder case to busy herself in.

"Hey Jane, we got a murder on 16 avenue. Hit and run, you wanna go and run evidence with us?"

"Yeah sure" Jane replied, trying to not let the words 'hit' and 'run' affect her in the slightest, because the man who had hit her mother had taken his own life that night.

**Crime scene: **

"Hey Maur, what we got?"

"What _have _we got?" Maura corrected "What we have got here is a murder, a sharp penetration to the neck as well as massive bruising to the torso."

Jane just watched the doctor to reveal something… that she couldn't already tell by looking at the body.

"So we got a knife and car hit." Jane said to Korsak and Frost.

"No, we have a very sharp and narrow wound to the neck, and massive bruising to the torso, in fact many bear attacks can lead to bruising to the torso." Jane turned round to Frost and Korsak.

"Yes detectives, please be on the lookout for a bear in a tutu, with a sharp narrow making weapon."

Maura just gave Jane a 'really?' look.

"Ok I'm sorry." Jane said, not heart breaking, but not full of hurtful sarcasm. "We got an ID?"

"Yes it seems to be a Jennifer Harper, late forties early fifties, still warm."

"OK, hey you! Can you turn her over?" Jane asked the team who were in overalls, they came over with the photographer as they rolled the woman over. Jane's heart nearly stopped beating. She looked just like her mother, her eyes were still open… was that even possible?

Jane stood in place, shocked by the horror.

"**Oh Janie, you can't let my death bother you forever. Janie, please stop looking at her like that, she doesn't look like me at all. Janie, please, Janie." **

"_Janie." _Someone whispered.

"What?" Jane asked, whipping round to see who would call her such a name in a professional environment.

"What?" The two men asked, "I didn't say anything." Frost and Korsak replied.

"Huh, I must be hearing things." Jane said, trying to joke. But in her mind she was freaking out.

**Guest: haha thanks! **

**Well chapter 2's up! Any ideas wanted to be put in the story just leave a review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Someone who's always there: chapter three: trouble in town.**

"_Janie." Someone whispered. _

"_What?" Jane asked, whipping round to see who would call her such a name in a professional environment. _

Jane just passed it on, giving the crew her best 'I didn't say anything' smile. Jane went to squat down next to the body opposite her best friend, when suddenly everything went dark.

**Angela stood next to her daughter, when a woman approached her. For a second, Angela couldn't believe that someone had actually recognized her after all of this. **

"**Hi," Angela said, giving the woman her best smile. Still not sure if the woman was looking directly at her. **

"**I need you." The female said in a flat tone. **

"…**Okay…" Angela said confused, the girl took Angela's hand and placed her pale hand on Jane Rizzoli's shoulder.**

Suddenly flashing images sprayed themselves across Jane's mind. A Honda Civic came whizzing past the road, a woman swaying from side to side, her airways sounding like nails against a scratch board, blood was pouring down the sides of her mouth, just as her lungs caved in she fell into the road.

"Jane? Are you ok?" Maura asked. Jane's face grew serious, Maura watched as Jane continued to stare at the corpse.

Jane watched as the corpse sat up and pointed in the direction, _it must have been the last thing she saw as the bastard drove off. _

"Frost." Jane said, her dark (darker than usual) eyes never leaving the corpse. "Run a scan for a blue Honda Civic, stolen with a number plate with double digits."

"Jane we don't even know if this was a homicide yet, she could have had over excessive alcohol consumption, or-"

"Poison." Jane stated, not a question, but as a fact.

"Jane, I don't actually think you're qualified to assume those statements you just made." Maura stated, slightly annoyed that Janes's usual guesses were 'blood' or 'homicide' never cause of death to that point…. It agitated her.

"Maur, the evidence is clear! Hit and run, now instead of wasting time running countless tests, we could be catching this bastard!"

"I'm not going to take that risk Jane. What makes you so sure that's how she died anyway?" Maura questioned, now realizing Jane had never stated where all her 'evidence' had come from.

"She-" What could Jane say? That the dead woman on the floor had just told her? "Cops gut." Jane stated.

Maura let out a cold laugh "Yes because that will be great in court won't it? Detective Rizzoli, what evidence have you got to support this theory? My intestines told me so!"

"Jane, maybe just let Doctor Isles run her tests?" Frost asked, worried about what he may be getting himself into.

"Oh ok, you just take her side then Frost. But keep in mind that the longer we try and find this evidence, which is already set out for us, the further away this guy gets!"

"Or woman." Korsak added.

"Fine, you guys do this, I'm going back to BDP to find this guy!" Jane stated, leaving the crime scene.

"Geez, what's got into her?" Frost asked.

"It's not like her… do you think it's… Ya know." Korsak trailed off.

"Angela's death? Possibly." Maura said, stating the obvious. "But what could lead her to all these assumptions?"

"Not sure." The guys said.

"It worries me." Maura admitted.

* * *

**BDP **

Maura had gone up to the detective department after performing the autopsy, only to find Jane in the interrogation room. Standing behind the glass, she watched Jane tear into the man. The questions were being thrown into his face, Maura almost pitied the man.

"Face it David, we've got your car tyre prints on the file, a tyre you tried to sell off and buy a new set, oh so conveniently."

"Please, I didn't do it!" He was on the verge of tears "please! I have a family, they can't live on just their mother's salary!"

Maura stepped into the room with Jane, slightly intimidated.

"Don't bullshit!" Jane slammed her hands on the metal desk, causing the cup to fall off the table. Maura jumped "We've got all that shit on file! And don't shit with me about 'mothers.' Yours was a prostitute! And that woman used to work with yours! So you set out to kill her! Just because she could keep her in her life, and not you!"

The man stood up, angry and pissed off. He threw a punch at Jane that landed on her bruised lip, and now continued to bleed once more. Jane punched the man in the eye, then gave a strong upper cut, the man almost flew to the other side of the room. Jane placed a scarred hand on his neck, looking into his eyes, noticing the fear in them.

"You just assaulted an officer, you want to make it life and ten years?" She growled. Maura ran over to Jane, trying to drag her away. But it was like trying to move a statue.

"Confess" Jane mouthed.

A silence, Sean Cavanaugh came into the room along with Korsak and Frost.

"Rizzoli! Get your shit together! And let go of him!"

"Wait a minute sir, David here has something to say."

Silence. Jane's hand tightened a bit.

"Alright I did it! Get this crazy bitch off of me!" Jane's hand released her grip, the man fell to the floor.

And with that, Jane left the room.

* * *

**Hour later **

Maura walked through the corridor, heading to her office, as Janes's actions continuing to play in her mind.

Jane seemed to… out of control back there. The rage Maura had seen in Jane's eyes… it scared her. It was so… un-Jane.

Opening the door to her office, Maura was surprised at the sleeping form on the couch. Jane Rizzoli was knocked out on Maura's couch. Her first reaction was to wake Jane up, but then noticed the twitching, Jane was in a deep sleep. So Maura let the detective sleep on.

"**Thank you." The woman said, Jane turned round, she couldn't even feel her body. "For freeing me. And all the others, we are all very grateful for all the work you and the other people put in to find the reasons of our deaths." **

"**Err… It's ok… what happened back there? Why did I lose control at everyone?" **

"**I'm sorry, but I can't answer that. I have to go now. Bye." **

"**No!" Jane tried to reach out, she wanted to find out answers. What came over her today? She had to know. Before someone could get hurt. **

**Reaching out a hand, Jane could only feel her hand fall in the air…**

* * *

Maura watched as Jane went to shuffle over to the other side of her 'bed.' Only to realize there was none, franticly scratching at the furniture to not fall off, only to land with a loud 'thud.'

Despite the chances Jane could be seriously hurt, Maura couldn't help but chuckle.

Jane just let out a groan of annoyance, letting her spine get used to the straight position. "Maur! I hate your couch!"

_Jane seems in a much better mood now… _Maura noticed, as she gave the detective her best smile.

"Well it wasn't designed for sleeping you know." Maura stated as her fingers flew across the keyboard on her laptop.

"Oh good, you got the autopsy report?" Jane noticed Maura freeze.

"Jane, the autopsy report… that was completed half an hour ago."

"What? It usually takes at least three hours just to finish what the guy ate!" Jane exclaimed.

"Well… the team followed up with what you said at the scene, and it turns out she was poisoned." There was a silence building up before Maura couldn't hold the question in her mind any longer "how did you know Jane?"

"Err…."

_Come on Rizzoli, you can tell her, she's your best friend, she won't think you're crazy…. Will she? I mean, she's always up for 'scientific curiosity.' _

"I'll tell ya later tonight, k?" Jane offered, as she walked towards the door.

"Oh, well ok. Oh Jane? Your lip?" Maura asked, only to find the detective gone, slightly surprised by the detective's sudden exit, usually Maura would try and cling onto as much time as she could with Jane, as Jane did with her, but their jobs and lifestyle tended to conflict with each other.

* * *

"Rizzoli!" A grouchy voice shouted through the room. "You wanna tell me what's happened with you and David? Ya know that stunt you pulled in there could be considered 'unnecessary force.'"

"I know I'm sorry, but sir-"

"No buts Rizzoli, I don't want this happening again. You understand me?"

"Crystal." Jane responded, looking down at her boots.

"Rizzoli got told, Rizzoli got told." Frost teased in a sing song voice.

"Oh shut up." Rizzoli said, as she swiped the action figure (doll) off of Frost's desk. "Ha-ha, wouldn't it be a shame if this fell in the shredder!"

"Jane! You wouldn't! I'll get Maura on you! Korsak!" Frost whined, taking Jane by surprise, using her height to her advantage, she kept the toy as high as she could in the air as Frost tried to grab it.

_**God will they ever act their age? **_**Angela wondered as she watched the two partners fight over the doll. **_**I wonder how Frost's mom and her partner are getting on? **_

**Angela turned round to watch the TV, as the case Jane had just been on had been closed. **_**No… that can't be right! Jane and Maura spends days at least on cases, no matter what. This has to be the quickest case ever… I wonder if I… **_

"_**I told Janie and Maura I could help solve cases some day!" Angela cheered, accidently knocking over Korsak's pencil off the desk.**_

* * *

Jane and Maura had gone off to grab some late lunch at the café, although Maura was worried about what memories could be brought up. Jane was too hungry to complain, as she pushed away the memories that swarmed in her head of bunny pancakes.

"So Maur, any news from your mother?" Jane asked.

"Oh not recently, she said she was opening another art gallery somewhere in south London."

"Oh great, now the British can see milk cartons hanging from the ceiling." Jane teased, giving Maura a grin. Maura gave a playful swat on the arm at Jane, as they both chuckled.

* * *

**Angela watched the two set off the laughter works with each other as they discussed random subjects. **_**I wonder if Jane… And Maura… suppose I'll have to find out later. **_

**Angela noticed a man sitting in the waiting chairs, he was quite a scary looking man. Pierced eyebrow and ear, tattoos everywhere, leather jacket. Everything about him screamed 'stranger danger.' **

_**Is he a CI or something? **_

**The man looked directly at Angela, getting out of his seat he approached her. The space between the two was as much as a Boston traffic jam. **

"**I know you can see me. I'm gonna get Doyle for what he did to me, and his daughter too." **

* * *

**Is everyone ok after the Boston bombing? Heard it on the morning raidio, sigh, I really hope they catch these guys. **

**Reviews are welcome! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Someone who's always there: chapter four: **

_**Is he a CI or something? **_

**The man looked directly at Angela, getting out of his seat he approached her. The space between the two was as much as a Boston traffic jam. **

"**I know you can see me. I'm gonna get Doyle for what he did to me, and his daughter too." **

Jane and Maura continued to laugh in each other's company, as the two would stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds, but then dart away, as if they were being burnt.

"So Maur, I heard one of your old school buddies were in the paper the other day."

"Jane, just because they went to the same boarding school, and shared a dorm with me for two years, does not make them my buddy. Far from it in fact…. Bitch." Maura mumbled the last part. Jane let out a loud gasp

"Doctor Maura Isles!"

"What?" Maura asked, surprised at Jane's reaction.

"Language!"

"You say worse curses!"

"Yes, but I'm me, you're you! Perfect, goodie two shoes, Maura!" Jane exclaimed. _Oops, hope I didn't go too far with that compliment thing. _

_Oh my goodness, Jane thinks I'm perfect! Well that is physically impossible, but how romantic! I wonder if I can…. _

"But Jane, I thought you liked naughty girls." Maura teased, noticing the slight jaw drop from Jane, Maura had heard that phrase on one of the action movies Jane had picked out a few weeks ago.

"Its _bad _girls Maur, and no I don't." Jane said, the last part was said in a slightly more serious tone.

"Oh shoot, I knew I should have paid better attention, but you know I can't understand those actors!" Maura whined. "By the way, back to the unfinished conversation, if we liked girls-"

"Oh god Maur! Not this again!"

"I am just being curious!"

"Ok, ok. Ya know what? If I had to be in a relationship with a girl, I'd like a woman like you, I get on with you, so there."

Jane sat there speechless, _what the actual fuck came over me to say that? Oh Jesus Christ. Look what ya did now Rizzoli, why not just shoot Bass a couple of times! _

"Oh Jane." Maura's brain was failing her at this moment, she had no idea how to respond or how to react.

The silence was broken as Jane's phone went off.

"Ok, but why do they need me?" Jane asked, Maura was surprised that her phone hadn't gone off. Her Maura curiosity was on full now.

"Ok I'll be down ASAP."

Jane turned to look at Maura, "there's a robbery going down in a corner shop, it was one of our perps who we took down a while ago."

"Oh really, who?" Maura asked.

"Some paranormal believing creep." With that, Jane ran out of the building.

**54****th**** street **

Jane arrived at the scene, flashing her badge to one of the police at the scene, she was handed a black Kevlar vest, loading her gun she heard her name being screamed by the woman.

The place was surrounded by cops, flashing lights, Korsak and Frost were ducked behind cars, with guns aimed at the robber. It was a woman, who looked pretty off her meds. Her hair was thin and greasy, looked like it had been dragged through a bush, then dark eyes followed below as dry skin surrounded the rest of her deathly pale face.

"Get me Jane Rizzoli! Or I blow this kids head off!" She didn't look like she was bluffing, as she dragged the little girl by her hair, the gun shoved right against her temple.

"We got any idea what she wants?" Rizzoli asked, as she ducked next to Korsak behind a big SUV.

"No idea, she just came into the shop with a gun, grabbed the kid, started shooting stuff demanding for you."

"I see your Rizzoli! I ain't got all day ya know!" The woman gave a cackle, pressing the gun harder into the child's head. As a whimper echoed round the scene. Without hesitation, this was Jane's queue to jump in.

"I'm here." Jane replied calmly "Let the kid go Catherine, we can just talk." The detective tried to reason.

"Oh hell no Janie. I'm not falling for that trick."

"What do you want? Money?"

"Oh you think I'm that fucking shallow do you!?"

**Angela watched in fear, as the man stood behind the woman, a hand placed on the back of her neck. For some reason, she had somehow been dragged to this scene, she had watched this woman practice some voodoo mojo inside the church, and somehow the man from the BPD had come flying past her and had stood behind this woman for a few hours, now Angela was sure she knew what was going on. **

**Jane was in danger. **

**Suddenly Angela had an idea. **_**Well two can play at that game… **_

"Drop your weapon, and we can talk about this." Jane said for the umpteenth time, desperate to get the child to safety.

"Oh no Janie, we can talk about it right here. Ya see, you've done some pretty bad things in your life, you've taken away loved ones, left people widows, children without parents-"

"Because those people were murders!" Jane countered, surprised at her reaction.

"Murder, and you're not?"

"No I'm not-"

"But you've killed people?"

"Yes, but-"

"So you're a murderer. Just like all those other people locked up in jail."

Jane couldn't help but feel like this psychopath was right, she had killed people, and she had caused people to be alone in the world-

_**But you gave justice to others. **_A voice in Jane's head spoke.

Suddenly Jane's world grew dark, as the only thing she could see was a man and a woman. The woman looked just like Catherine, but only in a better state. She was kneeling on the floor, screaming and crying at the man.

"Please! Just let me go!"

"No, just shut up! And give in to me!" Jane had no idea what was happening, but she knew what she had to do.

Raising her gun, she aimed at the man's shaved head and pulled the trigger. Screams echoed all over Jane's head, like a pin ricocheting around Jane's skull. Staggering back, the man soon steadied to a halt.

The man looked up at Jane. Not for the first time, Jane prayed she was just dreaming. A pale hand slipped up to his forehead, as he pushed the bullet wound in further, blood started to pour out of all the pours on his body, and then little bits of the bullet fell out of this mouth along with all the other blood.

Slowly approaching Jane, he gave a sharp blow into Jane's stomach.

Jane felt like everything in her body was being drained out of her, it was the most pain she'd been in her life.

Squeezing her eyes as tightly as possible, Jane re opened them to see the sight in front of her.

Korsak was kneeling above her, "She's awake!" Korsak called out, the loud noise causing Jane to groan in pain.

"Is the kid ok?" Jane asked, her voice extremely horse for some reason.

"Yeah Jane, their fine, don't worry. You got hit in the stomach with a bullet, but your vest absorbed most of it, just a bit winded that's all."

"Catherine?" Jane asked.

"She's dead Jane, you did kind of shoot her in the head."

"What?" Jane asked in surprise. _Oh god, she was right, I am some freaked up murderer! _

"You saved a life Jane, that' not murder." Korsak comforted. Jane was now standing, looking over as the paramedics put the body in bag and zipped it up.

_**Thank you **_a voice said, Jane spun round. Catherine was standing behind Jane in clean clothes and a slight glow around her. _**Don't feel bad, you did what you had to do. Guess that's what I get for trying to contact the dead. **_

Jane could not believe what was happening, _this is not happening, this is not possible. It's just ridiculous, I mean-_

"Jane, we're gonna fill up the reports, if you wanna head home?"

"Actually, Korsak I'm meeting up with Maura, call me though if anything pops up though." Jane said, as the raven haired detective started to walk away.

Korsak gave a little chuckle, _that woman's got a guardian angel watching over her, I swear. _

"**Well done Janie!" Angela called out, even though no one could hear her now, that evil bastard had left her alone thank god. What on earth his plan was in the first place, Angela didn't even want to think about. Angela watched Korsak and Jane bid goodbye to each other, soon Angela would end up where Jane is, but Angela couldn't help but admire. **

"**God, why didn't I marry Korsak first? He's the nicest man I've ever met." Angela smiled at the man, but soon found herself fading away and re appearing inside Maura's house. **

"Hey Maur." Jane called out around the house.

"I'm in the shower!" Maura called out.

"Is that an invitation?" Jane replied, chuckling to herself, one of the great things about harmless flirting!

"As long you don't get my carpet wet!"

Jane's throat went dry, surely Maura knew what that could really mean? _Or just as likely not… act cool Rizzoli. _

"Really Maur?!" Jane exclaimed "Hurry up! I got dinner, I'll start eating it and mix up your food!"

"Jane Rizzoli!" Maura cursed, realising the detective wasn't bluffing, _well two can play at that game. _

Grabbing the shortest towel she could, Maura dashed down the stairs.

Jane was glad she had not been holding anything in her hand, the sight of Maura would have caused her to drop everything while falling into a puddle form if possible.

"Oh wow." Was all Jane could say, as Maura's near naked form caused all functions to shut down.

"Detective Rizzoli, are you flirting with a suspect?" Maura joked.

"Sorry doctor, but I was defenceless against those legs." Jane admitted in a jokey form.

"Hmmnnn, well don't leave any evidence." Maura commented as she turned away "On my food as well!" Maura heard her best friend chuckle.

"I'll try!" Jane replied. _This woman will be the death of me… _

After Maura had changed into her 'relax clothes,' the two women were sitting on the sofa with the TV on and Jane munching away at her Chinese take away as if it would run away from her, while Maura continued to poke and prod at it, trying to figure out what kind of noodles they had used.

After the two had joked around, and the TV had finished playing whatever program it was playing, and Maura had finished her take away (Jane of course had been the first to finish) Maura jumped up onto the sofa, cross legged and stared at Jane. The image caused Jane to think of a young Maura.

"Maur, I am not dead, so you are not allowed to stare and poke." Jane stated, not taking her eyes off of the TV.

"No, I was waiting for you to tell me how you knew what our victim died of before any tests had been done." Maura said in a tone, Jane just couldn't seem to label.

Maura was very open minded- despite what some people might think, about hypothesis. She just kept them to herself, the doctor had spent all day on wondering how Jane had known these things… and one of her theories worried her.

_Jane had become physic, and was able to tell what the results would show. Or Jane had actually witnessed the murder… somehow and was the first to report it, but wanted to confuse me in one of her silly games, her CI had told her, then leading again to not telling me due annoy me or… Jane was the murderer, which is of course ridiculous, sure she has a car and a possible weapon to do this to someone… but she was… wasn't she? _

"Ok, Maur at first, please just hear me out, k?"

"Of course Jane."

"You won't tell anybody?" Just as Maura was about to complain about her inability to lie, Jane cut her off "Deflect the questions they may ask you."

Maura just nodded.

"Err… Ok then…" _Ok, how do I start this…? _"Maur" _well that's a good start, now she's sure you're talking to her, despite her being the only one in this room. _"Ever since Ma died, strange this have been happening. To me." _You're pregnant! Don't stop! It's going better than you first thought. _"Like… I've been hearing things… and seeing things… weird things…" _how many times can you fit 'things' and 'weird' in the same sentence? _

Maur couldn't help but let a little panic escape her into her mind, many cases of losing a loved one have led to mental problems…

"I know it sounds crazy! But, I saw the girl get killed… while we were at the scene, not before, but during the investigation."

"You saw her get killed?" Maura asked.

"Yes, well no. Basically yes I did, but not at the same time."

"She died at different times?"

"No! I -ah!"

Jane grabbed the pillow and screamed into it, why couldn't she just say what she meant and everyone would understand her.

"Jane, I really don't understand what you're trying to say."

Taking in a deep breath, Jane tried again.

"Ok, I saw the girl get hit by the car after being poisoned. As if it were a flashback, but I'd never seen it before."

"A flashback?" Maura questioned.

"It was like reliving a memory from someone else's view. But it was so clear, like I was really there."

Maura nodded her head. Slowly getting off the sofa, going to refill her glass of wine.

"Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom." Maura stated, trying to discreetly grab her phone off the kitchen table.

"Oh yeah sure."

**In the bathroom **

"_Hello Boston mental health institution, can I help you?" _

"_Yes, could you please direct me to Doctor Retsnom? It's Doctor Isles." _

"_Of course one moment please…." _

**So would you ever tell someone that you're seeing ghosts and hearing voices? ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Someone Who's Always There: Chapter Five: Doctor's Advice. **

* * *

_**In the bathroom **_

"_Hello Boston mental health institution, can I help you?" _

"_Yes, could you please direct me to Doctor Retsnom? It's Doctor Isles." _

"_Of course one moment please…." _

* * *

Maura waited as she listened to the silence on the other side of the phone. Suddenly Maura noticed a picture of Jane in the middle of shouting at a suspect with a caption saying _'hates Monday's_. Frost had given her that picture after Maura had asked him about all these so called 'photo shops.'

_Personally I still see it as a false recognition for those who like to shop, I was expecting some shopping website for pictures, but clearly my logic is wrong, and we should all know that Photoshop means editing pictures! _

Maura let out a heavy sigh.

_This is wrong, you are jumping to conclusions! I hate jumping to conclusions! It may make sense though, your only friend in your life was actually crazy… _

"Doctor Retsnom." The man stated.

"Hello doctor Retsnom, its Maura Isles. I'm so sorry to disrupt your day but I have… a question on mental health."

"Maura! It's been such a long time! I haven't seen you since you were dissecting the deceased bird on my drive!"

"Ha-ha, yes Fred, it's been quite a long time." Maura chuckled at the man's enthusiasm for her, of course her mother had spent almost all of her phone texts warning her about men.

"So about your question?"

"Oh yes." Fred's voice bringing Maura out of her childhood memories. "Do you think you could list me the symptoms of schizophrenia?"

"Oh Maura, surely you could just find these out on Wikipedia?"

"That site is highly incorrect with the majority of its information that it gives to the public, but I'd rather retrieve it from a professional! Aka, you."

"Ah well of course my dear girl, schizophrenia, schizophrenia" the man said it as if he was searching a list in his mind "the symptoms of schizophrenia are the lack of emotion, major social withdrawals, experience of delusions-"

"Like ghosts perhaps?" Mara asked, cutting the poor man off. _I never cut people off… do I? _

"Yes, there have been several reports this month from my patients of seeing their deceased relatives."

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air as Fred waited for Maura's response.

"It isn't to do with your detective friend is it? She has been though a lot, that could lead to a possible mental trauma."

_It's true, the human mind can only withstand so much, Hoyt, being kidnapped several times, shot, family loss anything could be the cause to set Jane off._

Maura looked at the picture of Jane. The only person in the world who hadn't been mean or nice to her because of her background, she'd never asked Maura of anything, just sometimes to let her use her car in undercover cases. So she has a little breakdown and Maura's ready to ship her off to the loony bin?

_In my eyes, I should be the one in the mental hospital. _

"No doctor." Maura finally spoke. "Jane is doing just fine thank you very much, I shall leave you to your work."

"Not a problem doctor Isles."

Both doctors pressed the end call button on their phones.

* * *

**Angela stood in the bathroom pacing around it, constantly passing through Maura and the bathtub. **

_**My Janie is not a schizo! Maura! You have to believe me honey! It's my fault, I've been driving her crazy! I mean in this life, because the last one you could see it, but in this one! I'm driving her up the walls! She can't sleep, she can't keep calm! And these ghosts are using us as some sort of doorway to mess with people! And there's this guy, who's been following… **_

Maura looked at the bathroom light as it started to flicker, leaving Maura in a room of darkness for a few seconds… it was quite scary. Despite the list of explanations Maura thought of, the woman remained a little bit uncomfortable. Unlocking the door, Maura left the bathroom.

* * *

_Strange, Maura didn't flush… oh god, she's become one of those environmental people who don't flush unless it's a number two! Eugh. _Jane thought in her head.

"All ok?" Jane asked, noticing Maura seemed a bit on edge.

"Hmn?" Maura asked a little bit surprised that Jane would actually talk to her "Oh yes, everything's fine, just the bathroom light was playing up." _Well that's not a lie. _Maura stated in her head as she felt her body wonder if it should set the hives off.

"So…. Yeah… do you believe in that kinda thing Maur?" Jane asked. Trying to ignore the doctor's beauty.

"Oh well Jane I have to, if you think about all the things you've been through."

"Oh?" Catching Jane off guard, Maura pressed on.

"That 'dream' you had of one of the victims showing you a plant that was poisonous that had killed him? Surely that could not be considered a _coincidence._" Maura stated. Jane nodded her head as she listened to the medical examiner ramble on about their cases, and documentaries she'd watched.

Maura Isles fascinated her.

**Angela sat in the chair closest to the radiator, watching as her two favourite girls in the world talked about random subjects. Suddenly Jane let out a loud yawn, stretching her arm over Maura. **_**Jane Clementine Rizzoli! **_

"So how you doin'?" Jane asked in a Joey impersonation.

**Angela watched as Maura looked at Jane, who had just pulled such a cheesy move. **_**In my eyes anyway. **_**There was a silence **_**just do something! Say something! Explain your actions young lady! **_**Angela shouted in her head, annoyed that Jane had even pulled that move. **

A smile crept up Maura's face as it did Jane's, suddenly the two burst into a fit of laughter at Jane's antics.

"Oh god, if my Ma was here right now!" Jane tried to say as tears of laughter swelled in her eyes. Ever since she'd reached the age of fourteen, and if something was really funny or set someone else of laughing, she'd end up laughing till tears would form in her eyes, she would sound wheezy and would fail to breathe.

Maura had also caught onto this infection, despite it being un-lady like.

"It wasn't even that funny." Jane said, finally reclaiming her lungs and oxygen.

"I know!" Maura exclaimed.

"Oh god, I am beat. I think I'm gonna head home now, I think Frankie's had enough quality time with Jo as it is." Jane joked picking up her jacket.

"Ok then, I'll see you tomorrow and oh-"

Suddenly Maura's eyes lit up.

"Oh crap." Jane said, realizing what trouble Maura was about to bring her to.

"Well because of your new revelation with these… new things" Maura phrased it "How about we see a physic tomorrow!" Just as Jane was about to give a speech on how it would be a waste of time and money "Don't worry I was going to go anyway! You could tag along, see if she's telling the truth or not!"

"Maur come on! It's all probably fake anyway."

"Seeing dead people is not fake Jane. She has seen dead people." Maura said, trying to reclaim a serious tone.

"Your right, she sees stupid pretty geniuses with money." Jane corrected. But at realizing what she said, she walked a little bit quicker to the car.

For once, Jane had left Maura speechless, and not just because she'd left without the doctor knowing.

* * *

_**Jane two, Maur sixteen, mama bear forty five! **_**Angela cheered in her head. **

* * *

He he hope u enjoyed chapter! Any recommendations just leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Someone Who's Always There: Chapter Six: Demon In The Hizz House! **

"_Seeing dead people is not fake Jane. She has seen dead people." Maura said, trying to reclaim a serious tone. _

"_Your right, she sees stupid pretty geniuses with money." Jane corrected. But at realizing what she said, she walked a little bit quicker to the car. _

_For once, Jane had left Maura speechless, and not just because she'd left without the doctor knowing. _

Jane let out another heavy sigh. _Why did I agree to this? _Jane moaned in her head _oh yeah, because you're in love, you're in love! _Jane's mind teased, causing a frown to form on the detectives face. _But of course you lack the balls to say so. _It added.

"Jane?" Maura asked, noticing the detective's unamused expression. Surely if Jane didn't want to be here that bad she wouldn't have gone… or did Maura's presence bore her that bad.

"Hmn?" Jane asked, trying to keep a smile from forming as she looked into the doctor's eyes.

"Just checking." Maura stated.

Maura had been driving down this road for ages, and Jane was almost convinced that Maura had gotten them lost.

"Hey Maur… what would you do if you liked someone and you couldn't be with them?" Maura let out a heavy sigh.

_Of course she would have to bring up Casey again. Why can't she see the damage he's doing to her? _

"It depends… what do I risk?" Maura asked

"Pretty much everything."

"And how much do I 'like' this someone?"

"Head over heels." Jane replied.

"Then I'd risk it all." Maura admitted. Of course that was just her opinion, which was no way a hint for Jane to go dashing back down to that camp into Casey's arms. "What about you?" Maura asked.

"Me? I'd probably talk myself out of it, convinced the odds were against me." Jane admitted.

"That doesn't seem like you." Maura replied.

Jane nodded as the drive down continued in silence.

Maura eventually pulled up into a house that looked like any other, garage, house, garden a little welcome matt at the door. All of it making Jane nervous.

_I bet Hoyt had a welcome matt in front of his door, but look at where he ended up! _

Maura knocked on the door, the two women waited side by side. Maura dressed impeccably, Jane in a hoodie and jeans.

"Hello?" A man came to the door, he was dressed in a black and red suit, a gun was quite happily sticking out of his blazer pocket.

_Oh I feel at home already. _Jane commented in her head, walking into the house.

"Maura darling!" The voice had a strong African accent to it, as a woman with colourful clothing came into the hallway "It's been too long! Come in. Oh…" The woman's smile widened as she saw Jane. "You must be Maura's special lady friend." The woman was about to wrap her arms round Jane, only for the detective to step back.

"Whoa, sorry not a hugger." Jane stuck her hand out "And no, not that special. Just a friend." Jane clarified.

"I am sister Derroman, what is your name child?" Derroman asked.

"Jane." The detective stated. Her hand still stuck out, Derroman went to shake it, but instantly seemed scared.

"GAH!" Derroman screamed, as if Jane's hand had burnt her.

"Is Madame alright?" The man asked, his tone filled with worry.

"Yes David, this one sure has a bite in her."

"Jane? What did you do?!" Maura exclaimed, shocked that her friend had hurt a woman she'd never met.

"Me? I didn't do anything!" Jane returned, just as shocked as Maura was.

**Angela was furious, the man had appeared from nowhere and attacked the hand that had held Janie's, and had disappeared. But he was different now, his skin was a night time black and his face looked like one of the Alien's from Frankie's star wars movies. **

**She now sat (hovered) next to her two girls who were now sat in the living room. **_**Janie I don't think this is safe…. **_

"Sister Jane, could you please take a seat away from Maura for a second?"

"Sure." Jane said, trying to hide the sadness she felt after being away from Maur more than necessary.

"So Jane, what do you do for a living?" Derroman asked, as she sat down next to Maura, they now all sat in a form of a line, Jane, Maura and Derroman.

"I'm a detective."

"Ah, so you have lots of contact with the dead then?"

"I guess… if you wanna call it that…" Jane said, unsure of where this was going.

"Do you struggle with your demons?" Derroman asked.

"No we just snuggle." Jane replied sarcastically, surprised that the woman laughed. Not many people laughed at Jane's sarcastic comments.

"Are you aware you have many demons around you?" Derroman asked.

"Yes." Jane admitted, catching Maura off guard with her response. _Is this one of Jane's jokes that I don't get? _Maura wondered. "I've made quite a few enemies."

The three women were now sitting in a dark room due to Derroman drawing the curtains. Derroman now sat down in a chair in front of Jane and Maura.

"Maura could you please take Jane's hand?" Jane was surprised at how easily Maura complied with the woman's request. _Maura's hands are so smooth… mine are all rough and… scarred. Crap I knew I should have moisturised! _

Derroman took Maura's hand as they were now one big link.

"Now everyone, close your eyes and do not distract yourself with thoughts. I require a clean line of connections."

"Oh Jane, Jane." The woman said, she sounded sad and scared.

"What? What is it?"

"I see a great evil… he has many a grudge against you…"

"Who?"

"I cannot make him out… he is dark with a face of a skull…."

Suddenly it went quite, Jane opened her eyes a bit. But noticed something immediately.

There was more than three people in this room.

A figure, black skinned hung from the ceiling above Maura. Its bright yellow cat like eyes locked onto Jane's, it opened its mouth to reveal a set of sharp fangs that seemed to be filed to a certain degree. It let out a loud hiss with a growl, as if an angry cat.

Dropping from the ceiling, Jane didn't realize how quite it was. She couldn't even hear the other women's breathing. Jane hadn't felt this scared since Hoyt.

A hand with long sharp nails placed its hand on Maura's shoulder, the doctor didn't even seem to notice.

"Get off her!" Jane screamed, instantly lurching towards the…. The thing.

It soon turned into a sinister grin as Jane just seemed to fall into its body, as if she was in a dream were all she did was fall.

"Jane! Jane! Wake up!"

Slowly Jane's eyes opened to reveal Maura hunched over her. _God I am so tired, did I just run a marathon? _

Slowly sitting up, Jane put a reassuring hand on Maura's that sat on Jane's chest.

Soon Derroman sat up too, she looked very worried. Her warm smile was wiped clean, wide eyed and shaky.

"You must leave." Derroman demanded "it's not safe for you here. It's after you Sister Jane. You must leave."

"Sister Derroman, please, you are not making any sense," Maura tried to reason.

"Leave! Now! Before it comes back!"

That was Jane's queue to stand up and bolt.

**This story from now on totally deserves credit to Nighterror56! **

**And yes, I know the demon guy sounds like Darth Maul... so yeah just imagine that ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Someone Who's Always There: Chapter Seven: Unexpected **

"_Leave! Now! Before it comes back!" _

_That was Jane's queue to stand up and bolt. _

Maura had not been fast enough to keep up with the detective, so had ran as fast as she could in the high heels she had unwisely chosen for the day. But what she saw in the car shook Maura to the bone.

Jane was hunched over, mumbling incoherent words under her breath, her fists filled with tight bunches of hair, white knuckled, it looked like Jane was literally trying to pull her hair out.

"Jane! Jane, sweetie please calm down." Maura tried to calm down the raven haired woman, but it held no effect.

_So many deaths, so much evil in the world, I'm one of it. God just kill me now! _

Images of all the dead bodies filled Jane's head, all those crime scenes. Jane just wanted it to stop.

"_Janie please calm down." _Jane heard her mother's voice in her head. _No! _Jane thought _that's impossible. _

The images slowly started to fade away one by one.

Slowly Jane felt at calm. Her hands slowly released the hair, and Jane gradually sunk back into the driver seat.

**Angela rubbed her ghost hand on Jane's arm, trying to rid of the demon that had entered her body. She had witnessed this demon before and what it could do, it scared her, but not as much as seeing what it was doing to her daughter. **

**Angela watched Jane slowly open her eyes. **

"**Ma?" Jane asked, not believing what she was seeing. **

"**Hi sweetie." Angela said sweetly. **

**A croaking sound behind Angela tore Jane away from the moment. The demon face with yellow piercing eyes slowly slid next to Angela, letting out a hiss- displaying the fangs at the same time, it raised a black hand and swiped at Angela's head.**

"NO!" Jane swung a punch.

And her heart stopped. She felt soft skin connect with her fist.

… _Maura… _

**Well I guess you can figure out what just happened. I know it's short, but I felt like this was a great cliff hanger, but don't worry, working on new chap right now **


	8. Chapter 8

**Someone who's always there: chapter eight: **

_**A croaking sound behind Angela tore Jane away from the moment. The demon face with yellow piercing eyes slowly slid next to Angela, letting out a hiss- displaying the fangs at the same time, it raised a black hand and swiped at Angela's head.**_

"_NO!" Jane swung a punch._

_And her heart stopped. She felt soft skin connect with her fist. _

… _Maura… _

"Oh my god" Jane breathed, her mind just couldn't accept what she'd just done. "Maura I am so sorry." Jane pleaded, trying to ignore the blood that ran down the beautiful doctor's nose.

Maura was beyond shocked, her mind was still trying to catch up on what had just happened. Her eyes were tearing up, unsure if it was the blow to the nose or the emotion that ran through Maura's mind.

"Maura I am so sorry." Jane repeated this phrase, trying to find a tissue in the car dash board only to be returned with insurance papers. In the end Jane just used the sleeve of her hoodie to keep the blood off Maura's lips.

"Jane." Maura finally spoke, unaware of how much time that had passed. "I think you need help."

Jane's movements froze.

"What?" Jane asked, surprised at what her best friend had just said. Surely not….

_Does Maura know what she's even on about? She saw what happened to what's-her-face in there! Surely she can't think I belong in the nut house! _

"I think you need help, mental help." Maura stated. "You can't keep going on like this Jane, all these delusions you're having."

"Maura they're not delusions. I'm positive now, something's wrong, yes, but not me. There's something… I don't know Maur, but there's definitely something."

"Jane, please don't deny this-"

"Maura, come on! You saw what happened to that sister, this thing its… it follows me! I know it sounds crazy but-"

"But what Jane?!" Maura asked, the rage inside her suddenly burst as she realized her best friend had just punched her in the face. "You're going to go and shoot it? Have a shootout in the super market?"

Jane remained quiet, she knew this tone from her friends in high school .When their girlfriends were shouting at them, it was best to remain quite in these situations and wait till their finished till replying. Everyone hated being cut off.

"If this… thing you claim is as dangerous as it is, what could you possibly do about it Jane?"

"… I don't know." Jane admitted, her voice sounding weak and defeated. Something that rarely ever happened.

The bleeding from Maura's nose had stopped now, and a silence filled the car. So Jane did what she best, she chose her brain over her heart and cop gut.

Opening the car door, Jane left and went into a full sprint away from Maura.

* * *

Maura was shocked at the sudden exist of her best friend, she'd been told that friends will hurt you at times, but the good friends will heal over it and move on… Maura knew in her heart that Jane was a good friend, she hadn't meant to punch Maura in the face, but what had Jane seen to cause her to lash out in such a way?

It left Maura in confusion.

Getting out of the car, fully aware that Jane would be miles ahead of her by now. Knocking on Sister Derroman's door.

"Child you must leave with your friend now." The woman said as she stood behind the front door.

"She already left." Suddenly the front door flung open.

"You mean you left her alone?" Maura's mind started to slow down to responses due to pressure "Child please don't tell me you left the fragile soul to herself?"

"I did." Maura admitted. "Sister Derroman, I need to know what you and Jane saw. Please, I need to know if I can help."

"I don't think anyone can help that child now." Sister Derroman stated sadly, opening the door a bit wider to allow Maura to pass, "come in child, we must discuss certain things then in order to protect your friend."

* * *

Jane's lungs and legs were in stabbing pain it was almost unbelievable. But then again she was running down a motorway.

In her mind, Jane replayed the scene in front of her a hundred times. The way her mother had seem so real, it was real. But then…. That thing had come in and ruined it all… then she'd punched Maura… right in the face.

_What sort of shitty friend am I? God why on earth couldn't I see that that was Maura? Maura has never done a bad thing to me in my life and this is how I react? God Ma would kill me! _

"**Ma is definitely going to kill you when you get here!" **A voice replied in Jane's head.

"Jesus Christ!" Jane literally thru herself away from the voice into a hedge. Like she was seven again, hiding away from her mother in order to avoid going to church and wearing a dress.

"**Don't use the lord's name in vain Janie!" **Jane let out a yelp, looking all over the place for the sounds of her mother's voice.

"Hahaha, oh this is so funny. I'm crazy!" Jane's mind was completely snapped. "My ma can't leave me alone even in death. And now some demon thing is following me!" Jane shouted to no one.

"Well fuck you too reality! I can play that game too!"

Jane stood out of the bush, crossing the motor way without looking. Ignoring the cars swerving away to hit her, cars' blaring their horn. Eventually a massive Volvo lorry turned over, Jane stood in front of it, watching the sparks fly as the metal container slid off it.

Jane passed out as soon as she felt the metal come into contact with her nose.

_Well a nose for a nose. _Jane thought, as everything around her went dark.

* * *

Maura let out a heavy sigh.

"So what you are saying sister Derroman, is that Jane is possessed? By this demon that wants to kill the person responsible for their former life's death?"

"Yes, but unlike the Hollywood's idea of being possessed, the host does have some form of control, but with that control, it will crack their vision of reality and fantasy. They may witness things that are so unbelievable that we label them 'mentally disturbed' so that in the end they are, mentally disturbed."

"But Jane?"

"Sister Jane's soul has been severely damaged by the possession, the demon has attacked every wall, and once Angela died… that was the perfect opportunity for it to strike." Sister Derroman had put a few pieces of the puzzle together, and Angela was definitely one of the main part of this jig saw.

"So what can we do?" Maura asked.

"I have a few methods, but I need to learn more about this demon. If we were to guess, we could be inviting more demons into Sister Jane."

"Very well then…" Maura trailed off.

"There is something else you wish to say child?"

"I'm just a little confused about how my presence being with Jane would be helpful." Maura stated.

"Oh dear, knowing she has you to fight for, she becomes very strong. I'm sure you've witnessed it before."

"Thank you sister Derroman." Maura said kindly, dismissing herself and leaving the house. Starting up her car, Maura noticed four very sinister looking tears in the car seat….

_Surely not…. Jane doesn't have long nails…. Hmn. _

* * *

"**Jane Clementine Rizzoli!" **

"**Ma?" Jane stirred awake. She was in her childhood room. **

"**We need to talk about this whole… fiasco you've got going on." Her mother was sitting on the edge of her bed.**

"**Fiasco?" Jane repeated, confused by the question. **

"**You can't keep letting people tell you what to do." **

"**Me? Ma I never-"**

"**He told you to walk across the road and what happened?!" Angela cut her off. **

"**No one told me." **

"**You may not hear it Jane, but you definitely act on it." **

"**Ma, you're not making any sense." **

"**I don't need to, I mean look at you, you just walked across the motorway without even looking! Convinced you were in a dream, does that make sense to you?" **

_**Why would I walk across a motorway? Am I stupid? **_**Jane wondered in her head. **

"**Janie, I just want you to be careful, and cautious. I know you can beat this thing." **

"**Ma…" **

"**Don't you Ma me, you'll beat this thing, you always do." **

**The room around Jane and Angela started to fade away. **

"**Wait! Ma! ****Don't****leave**** me!" **

"**Don't worry Janie, I won't be far away." **

"… **I love you ma." **

"**I'll always love you too Janie, and your brothers… not so much your father but…" **

**This caused Jane to laugh. **

* * *

"Doctor? The patient seems to be smiling." A nurse stated.

"Sometimes it takes a while for the muscles to relax, suppose it's best to die with a smile."

"The organs are sealing themselves up." The doctor stated up.

"Do you require more stitches doctor?" One nurse asked.

"No…. I didn't use any stitches yet."

"What?" The staff all asked.

All rushing to stand over Jane Rizzoli's body, it had flat lined over five minutes ago and now the doctors were trying to make the body presentable to whoever was related.

"What's happening here? Is this some sort of joke?"

Jane's pulse slowly started to show on the machine.

"She's not dead!" One staff member called out.

"God's sake man!"

"Oh god, this is some freaky shit!" The doctor called out.

Jane's pulse started to become dramatic, frantic even.

Suddenly bursting off the table, Jane was standing. Tall and strong. But highly confused.

Stumbling out of the operating room, Jane couldn't believe what was happening to her.

_This is fucking unbelievable… Tommy and Frankie would be so jealous right now! _Jane's mind teased.

Everyone stopped and stared at her. Walking as calmly as she could to the reception desk, she looked the receptionist, who quite frankly looked as happy as a teenage with a two year old phone.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a long nasal voice.

"Yeah, I'm looking for my clothes. Purple hoodie, tee shirt, black jeans. Arrived about…. Within twenty four hours"

"Hold on." The woman slowly turned round to face her computer. Typing at the speed of Bass walking.

"Is it there?" Jane asked, after standing in the same spot for over two minutes.

"Don't rush me." The woman stated clearly.

Jane noticed a trolley being pulled out of a ward, it had Jane's clothes on it!

"Hey!" Jane called after it, soon giving chase after it.

"Don't rush me." The woman stated, unaware that there was just an empty space.

* * *

Maura knocked on Jane's door, although there was no answer Maura must have left it for five minutes before she decided to use the key Jane had given her after one of her under cover cases. Jane had been in New Jersey for a week on a lead on a murderer on the move, so Jane had left Maura in charge of Jane's apartment.

Opening the door she did not find Jane in any of the rooms.

_Strange… I hope nothing bad has happened…. _

Maura went over to Jane's sofa and decided to put the news on, wasting time till Jane got back.

"_Good evening, Retha Goodwin presents today's top headlines." _

"_Thank you Bobby. First off, David Beckham has resigned football, he is now considered to be the male role model, the UK is considering leaving the EU as MP's continued to discuss the benefits, but in tragic news just in, a motorway crash on the Boston motorway 7, a woman was believed to have crossed the motorway causing several major casualties, the woman was killed instantly. The footage has been caught by a cars camera. We recommend viewers to look away as this scene contains a form of violence." _

"JANE!" Maura shouted at the TV, as it showed the detective walking across the motorway. Maura recognised that hoodie and dark hair anywhere.

Tears started to fill Maura's eyes.

_Oh my god, Jane's dead. Why didn't I stay with her? I should have- _

"What?" Jane asked, after hearing her name being shouted by Maura in her apartment.

"Oh Jane." Maura flung herself onto Jane into a tight embrace.

"So I take it we're cool?"

* * *

**Aw bit a fluff there, yeah Jane, it's all cool now! **

**So yeah, just forget about reality now this story does not follow it **

**Hope u enjoyed it! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Someone Who's Always There: Chapter Nine: Gets Better Before It Gets Worse.**

"_JANE!" Maura shouted at the TV, as it showed the detective walking across the motorway. Maura recognised that hoodie and dark hair anywhere. _

_Tears started to fill Maura's eyes._

_Oh my god, Jane's dead. Why didn't I stay with her? I should have- _

"_What?" Jane asked, after hearing her name being shouted by Maura in her apartment. _

"_Oh Jane." Maura flung herself onto Jane into a tight embrace. _

"_So I take it we're cool?" _

**Angela continued to watch her favourite girls hug it out, despite the pain she felt in her heart, the fact that her daughter was obviously in safe hands made the pain that bit more bearable. **

"**Angela." A voice spoke to her, the strong Italian woman turned round to see someone who seemed to resemble Maura quite highly. Surely he couldn't be the infamous father Maura had told her about. **

"**Can I help you?" Angela asked. **

"**Yes, but there's not much time." **

"**There doesn't seem to be a lot of that these days." **

"**I'm Maura's brother, we never met but she's in great danger." The man said. **

_**Oh this must be the famous artist that Jane told me about… does that mean I'm speaking to a criminal? Are ghosts still considered criminals? **_

"**There's something after her, and… the cop…." The man's face instantly twisted, suddenly let out a scream of pain. **

"**Oh my god, sir are you alright?!" **

"**Shit…. It's coming. You have to warn them…." The brother was now freely crying out in pain, clutching his head. "You've gotta… you've gotta warn them Angela… it's your duty. Fucker! Get away from me!" **

**With the last scream, the man gave up as his body collapsed into a silence. **

_**Did he just die twice now? That poor man, I have to warn Janie and Maura… but I can only communicate through Jane… this situation is getting tougher and tougher. **_

"Maur." Jane's face grew serious "I think we need to get away from here."

Without hesitation, Maura picked up her handbag and was already at the front door.

_Jane's hunches have been right so far, and I don't think it would be safe now to argue. _

"I think we need to get you back into the swing of normal life activities Jane." Maura spoke as they walked quickly down the stairs.

"Really Maur?" Jane asked surprised "Sure, let's go to the cinema, see a paranormal movie. Ya know? Just for irony sake." Jane replied, sarcasm filled her tone as she unlocked her car.

"Not like that, I mean expose you to more people, like work."

"I work with dead people Maur, how do think people will react when I'm fifty yards away arresting the perp before we even know a murder's taken place?"

"We tell them the truth. They can't deny what is true, that can be proven."

"Maura, I'd be an outcast. I'm be some kinda freak. They'd put me in a looney bin."

Jane couldn't help but notice Maura freeze for a bit.

Going against her cop gut, Jane ignored it and started up her car.

"But maybe some more interaction will be a good thing." Jane added, taking a left out of the driveway.

_Maybe it will be a great thing, Maura is killing me here. _

**BPD **

"Rizzoli, haven't seen you here in like… what?"

"Enough time to still get a pay check?" Jane joked with her boss Sean Cavanaugh. Who of course had been terribly stricken by the death of Angela Rizzoli, no one in the BPD hadn't, as many had stated before. She was part of it, that one who always had a smile on her face.

"Probably just scraping it." He teased.

"Frost! The computer keeps saying my passwords wrong!" A familiar voice bellowed down the corridor.

"Old man!" Jane called out, instantly Korsak's head poked out of the office, he quickly approached Jane into a hug.

Maura couldn't help but stand and watch the heart-warming scene unfold in front of her.

_God Jane is so lucky, to of had all these loved ones. _

"Jane?" Maura went to place her hand on Jane's bare forearm, only to be given an electrical shock in return. "Ow!" Maura squealed in response, her hand yanking away.

"Maura? Are you ok?"

"Yeah" Maura let out a sigh, rubbing her hand to try and make the pain go away "you just gave me a bit of a shock."

"Strange." Jane admitted.

"Although with the new carpet they put down, it wouldn't be surprising if your feet managed to create a friction of static electricity. I am going to head down to the morgue, you wanna meet up for lunch?"

"Yeah sure." Jane smiled.

_Maybe things are going back to normal… Jesus christe was this all it took? Just spend some time with other people and I'm better? Maybe Maura really is bad for me. _ Jane's mind teased.

"**Oh god Janie! Don't leave Maura by herself! She's at risk!" **

**Angela watched in fear as she could almost see the separation growing thicker within the two women. **

_**Oh god. **_

"**Janie!" Angela cried, clawing at her daughters back in attempt to make her stay still but her attempts were futile. **

"_**You can't get to her now, I'm in control." **_**The growly voice hissed in Angela's head. **

"**Get out of my daughter!" **

**An evil laugh was all that Angela could hear, fading as the elevator went up. **

_**Maura…. **_**Angela thought in her head. **

"Rizzoli? Did you really walk across the motorway?" One police officer asked.

"Na, must 'a been someone else who looked like me. God she looked a few screws loose." _Real good excuse their Rizzoli. _

"Ya sure? Your bro said he was real worried about you, thought you might 'a started getting' into fights and shit."

… _Well he wasn't far off. _

"Oh Frankie, he's a bowl a laughs." Jane replied, giving the officer her winning smile "ya seen him around?"

"Yeah, he's just doing the afternoon rounds."

"Jane!" Frost's voice called out. "Partner, you gotta help me."

"Nice to see you too Frost." Jane replied, looking at Frost with her smile. For some reason, she just felt a whole lot better and her smile was proof of that. "What's up?"

"Please tell Korsak that having the capital locks on will change how you enter the password."

"Oh don't give the guy such a hard time, he was brought up with capital letters and canes."

"I heard that Rizzoli!" Jane rolled her eyes, before any more could be said, all phones went off.

"We gotta crime scene." Frost stated, jackets were taken off chairs as everyone made their way to their cars.

Maura couldn't help but feel nervous, like someone was watching her. For some reason she was convinced that she could see dark figures in the corner of her eyes, but as soon as she went to look at the culprit, it disappeared.

Suddenly Maura noticed she would have gotten a text or form of communication from someone by now about anything, but her phone had been silent for over two hours.

_Impossible… _Maura thought to herself.

With that, Maura then realized she didn't know where her phone was, lifting up files and folders of numerous documents, her phone was nowhere to be seen.

Then, a beeping noise filled the room. It sounded muffled. It continued to beep away, as Maura narrowed it down to in her closet.

Opening the door, it was soon pointed out to her that the light bulb had been removed for whatever reason.

On the top shelf (that was out of Maura's reach) Maura could see the edge of her white phone sticking out. Trying to jump for it, Maura could only hope that no one saw her.

_I'm never going to get my phone like this… _Maura's eyes wondered round the closet for something of use. A step ladder of some sort.

Her eyes soon laid on two sturdy looking boxes, dragging them to beneath the shelf, slipping off her bond heels, she stepped up onto the boxes, her neck bent so it didn't hit the ceiling. Her arm reached across, only to find the phone was further away than she thought…

_Just a bit further… _

Maura's fingers were strained to reaching the phone… they were only millimetres apart… but suddenly, she heard the closet door slam shut, and the boxes underneath her was swept away.

And then it all went dark.


	10. Chapter 10

**Someone Who's Always There: Chapter Ten: When Things Can Only Get Worse**

_Just a bit further… _

_Maura's fingers were strained to reaching the phone… they were only millimetres apart… but suddenly, she heard the closet door slam shut, and the boxes underneath her was swept away. _

_And then it all went dark. _

Usually Jane worked quite happily at her desk, it was great having something to take your mind off everything. Although Jane would never admit it, her desk was sometimes the only place that seemed 'mind wondering free.'

But not this time, her mind was wondering where Maura had been. The doctor hadn't come to crime scene, and to be honest Jane was also worried as well as curious.

_Jane, Maura is a grown woman who does not need to be checked up on every five minutes. _Jane tried to tell herself in her mind. The detective had reacted like this after the third Hoyt attacked. The one that had included Maura. Even the recollection of it sent shivers down Jane's neck, the way Hoyt had claimed his victory, Jane had been pinned down and Maura had been strapped and stunned. Where Jane had gotten the strength to take down the body guard still caused Jane to wonder till this day.

Korsak watched as Jane continued to tap her pen on the desk, bounce her leg at a ridiculous speed, as well as check her phone countless times. Korsak looked across at Frost who gave a nod, already knowing what the old man was thinking.

"Hey Jane, I sent some tests to be run down at the morgue, would you mind checking if they've got them?" Korsak asked.

Just as soon as he'd spoke, Jane was up and was almost sprinting to the lift.

Curiosity had slowly turned to worry, and worry had turned into a full blown panic. Jumping down stairs, Jane finally reached the bottom floor.

"Hey Chang?" The young woman turned round, she wasn't really used to be called by her last name… it always seemed like a cop thing.

"Yes detective?"

"Have you seen Maura?" Suzie began to try and recollect the last time she'd seen doctor Isles.

"Erm no… I actually haven't seen her in a while"

_Oh shit_, Jane began to feel her heart racing.

"She might be in her office."

Suddenly Jane noticed a shadow on the floor, its arm raised up, pointing to the door of Maura's office.

Anyone else would have found that scary, or been convinced someone was pulling a prank right now. But Jane had been through weirder, and shadows with no owners was not on her high and must check out immediately list.

**Angela watched as her daughter had sprinted down the stairs, burst into the morgue and was now rattling the door handle on Maura's office door. **

"**Janie, I'm so sorry. I tried to tell you, but it's in you too!" Angela tried to call out to her daughter. Only to be ignored. Angela flinched as she saw Jane take a few steps back, and take a flying charge into the door. Needless to say it came flying off its hinges. **

_**Janie, it's too late. He got her. **_**Angela kept thinking in her head. **

"Maura?" Jane called out "Maura!" Jane shouted, running to the lifeless body. There was a nasty gash on Maura's smooth temple. "Maur, please be ok."

"She's ok, just seems to have a concussion. What was she doing?" Suzie asked herself. Looking round to try and find some evidence to try and figure out what the professional doctor had been trying to do. "Leave her for a few hours at home, a bit of rest and sleep. Maybe let her get looked at the next day." Suzie instructed.

"But she's ok?" Jane asked. Suzie couldn't help but smile at the detective. The woman she'd seen floor so many men twice her size, take a bullet, go head to head with psychotic murderers, and now Jane just looked like the most cuddly teddy bear in the world.

"Doctor Isles will be fine."

_Why aren't they going out yet? _Suzie wondered in her head.

"Well obviously I lack the strength to carry a woman who is four centimetres taller than me, so I'll take door duty. You can carry her, right _detective?" _Suzie seemed to be teasing Jane. _What does she mean by that? _Jane wondered in her head.

Looking down at the beautiful doctor Isles, Jane copied what she'd done in the academy. Through them over the shoulder, lift with the legs.

But once Jane had done that, Jane felt like she could have easily thrown Maura in the air and put her in the woman in her pocket. Maura was surprisingly light.

"I'll be on door duty." Suzie said, but turned round and raised an eyebrow at the detective "how romantic." She added sarcastically.

"Shut up." Jane replied in a jokey way, trying to ignore the smell of flowers that Maura carried with her.

They soon arrived at the underground car park.

"Keys are in my blazer pocket." Suzie went fishing into the inside of Jane's blazer pocket.

From where the two cops were standing, Jane had two women wrapped round her.

"Get in their Rizzoli!" Jane could only roll her eyes, ignoring their cheers.

"Have you got it yet?" Jane asked Suzie.

"No… you have a lot of change and sweet wrappers in here."

"Other pocket." Jane admitted. Maura had always complained about where she stuffed her wrappers, in her desk was untidy, and on the floor to be 'picked up later' was unhealthy.

"Got them." Suzie cheered. Unlocking the car a few feet away.

"Well done." Jane replied sarcastically.

After a bit of fiddling with Maura's seatbelt, the two women soon arrived back at Maura's house, but when Jane saw who was sitting on the front porch, Jane's worry soon returned.

"Sister Jane." Sister Derroman spoke with great fear in her voice.

"What's wrong sista?" Jane asked, trying to remember the other woman's name.

"I felt it sister, I fear this demon is much stronger than anything that has been witnessed." Derroman looked round, "where is sister Maura?" The woman asked.

"Maura had a bit of a fall at work today, and she just needs some sleep." Jane said promisingly, although Derroman could see through the raven haired woman's mask, that strong act she portrayed to everyone, was slowly deteriorating with the loss of Maura's company.

"Jane, do not lie to me. What do you think happened?"

Jane put her hands on her hips, trying to grab some form of reality. Letting out a deep puff of frustration, she let out what she'd felt on her chest ever since she'd found Maura.

"I think it got to her, it somehow escaped from me and got into Maura."

"You may be on to something, but as you said once before, Maura has not got an evil bone in her body. So I believe something far worse has happened."

"What's that?"

"The demon temporarily gained access to reality, with no re possession required."

"So what do we do?" Jane asked.

Sister Derroman just seemed to pause. "I do not know child, I simply do not know. But I feel for our own safety, as well as sister Maura's, we all remain here."

**Later on that night. **

Jane had finished tucking Maura in, who had started to show signs of waking up with little grunts as Jane carried Maura to her bedroom.

Sitting on the bed, Jane continued to engulf the image of Maura into Jane's mind. The way she breathed so perfectly.

"Maur…" Jane slowly tucked a hair out of the sleeping beauty's face "I really love you, hopefully one day I'll get the balls to tell you."

With that, the detective got off the bed and left the woman to sleep in peace.

Going downstairs, Sister Derroman was sitting on the sofa cross legged reading what seemed to be a spiritual book, one of the hundreds Jane had seen at her house.

"You're more than welcome to use the guest room that Maura has."

"And where will you sleep Jane?"

Jane paused, turning round to face the door.

"You feel it would be safer for Maura if you stay awake and keep guard?"

"I just want to make sure… 'it' doesn't come through." Jane admitted.

"Sister Jane, you must listen to me carefully. The spiritual world is a very dangerous business. And there is a reason it usually does not interfere with the human world, only for a specific reason, good or evil. So please just realize, you will not be able to harm it in this world. This thing…"

Sister Derroman pointed to the gun in Jane's hand.

"… in my opinion, causes more trouble than its worth."

_**Maura please! If you can hear me! Give me some sort of sign. I saw what that thing did to you, it climbed into you. **_**Angela tried to shout, but her speech was now limited to thoughts. Her time was running out. **

"_**I thought I told you, she's mine. Why do you stand in my way?" **_

"**Because that's my job, as a mother." Angela replied, defending herself against nothing but a voice. The pain that struck her mind every time the voice spoke to her, somehow allowed the woman to speak to another form.**

"_**A dead mother, well let's see how well you protect that bitch now…" **_

**Angela watched as Maura slowly started to rise out of the bed.**

**Slowly walking down the stairs, Maura didn't even cause a sound. It was like the woman didn't even breathe or let the sound of feet on the floor escape. **

**Entering the kitchen, Angela's eyes widened in fear as Maura's perfect hands wrapped round the handle of a knife that had been left on the counter. **

**Running towards Jane, Angela tried to shake her daughter awake only for her hands to pass through the sleeping woman, a gun had fallen out of Jane's hands underneath the sofa. **

_**Jane! **_**Angela's energy continued to drain, but with one ounce of energy left, Angela screamed at the top of her lungs: **

"**Jane Clementine Rizzoli!" **

Jane woke up with a start, Maura let out a deadening scream as she slammed the knife downwards.

**This is the part where I'll be completely be honest. I forgot about reality and making sense when it came to writing this story. **

**I continue to forget :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Someone who's always there: chapter eleven: little girl mania**

_Jane woke up with a start, Maura let out a deadening scream as she slammed the knife downwards. _

Jane could only watch as sister Derroman flung herself over the sofa towards Maura, the knife spinning out of the possessed woman's hands.

"Maura!" Jane called out after her, realising the danger that was about to happen, Jane's cop gut kicked in as Jane pinned Maura down. Maura had somehow managed to gain the strength of ten men, as Maura flung her head into Jane's nose.

Jane let out a yelp in pain as her eyes began to tear up, allowing Maura enough time to wiggle away from the detectives grip.

The demon in Maura lunged towards the knife, only for sister Derroman to hit the back of Maura's head with a saucepan.

All went silent in Maura's house.

The two women watched Maura like a hawk, waiting for the evil thing inside of her to try and make another attack on either Jane or Derroman.

"I think you knocked her out." Jane finally spoke, breaking the silence that had been building for a few minutes.

"That is and will be the best method of dealing with this situation until we can figure out what to do with her."

Jane nodded her head, she was defiantly no expert in this situation.

"Why did it take Maura? Why not take me?" Jane asked, rooting through her work bag to find the spare police cuffs.

"It wanted to get closer to you, see what makes you tick. Or it could have found Maura' spirit more attractive, the spiritual world is not black and white."

"You can say that again." Jane mumbled under her breath as she cuffed Maura's hands as if she was a common criminal. "Can we ever stop this…? 'Demon dude?"

"Not by yourself…." Sister Derroman began to look quite lost in thought…

"You have a plan don't you?"

"It may be the only chance you have."

"Chance?" Jane asked questionably.

"With the demon stuck in sister Maura's body, you have the access to kill it."

At first Jane looked at Derroman quizzically, but then anger grew on the Italian's face.

"I am not killing her." Jane spoke through gritted teeth.

"Jane, your anger is clear, but it may be the only chance to free yourself."

"No way, there's another way. This guy can come through the spiritual world to our world as he pleases, why can't I?"

"Jane…" Derroman said her voice filled with fear, Jane's idea was ridiculous. The amount of people who never come back from there was much higher than those who returned and brought more troubles back than when they started.

"Do it. You've done it before, I saw my dead mother I can take this demon on. The whole time it's been on his terms, now it's our turn."

"Jane it's not that simple, I can't just pop you into their world."

"Then try, whatever you have to do just do it."

Letting out a deep sigh, Derroman nodded her head. "Sit there." Walking round the rest of the house, Derroman closed all the curtains, refusing to let any excess light enter the house.

Jane felt a pair of cold hands rest on her temples. Everything started to become fuzzy, then darker. But then it all returned to normal.

Jane must have sat there for at least five minutes, waiting for something to happen.

Opening her eyes as little as possible, Jane realized that sister Derroman was no longer there… or Maura.

"Hi Janie." A voice Jane knew all too well spoke out.

"Ma!" Jane exclaimed, turning round to find the voice. Angela stood by the front door, a sad smile played on her face. Jane went to hug Angela only for her arms to pass straight through her. Jane tried to not let the disappointment show on her face. "Ma, I've missed you so much. Frankie and Tommy as well, even pa has been down in the dumps. Oh god and Maura-"

"It's ok Janie, I know. I've been watching all of you. But Jane there's a few things you need to know, some things aren't right."

"Oh god Ma, you don't the half of it. Maura's become possessed, I can see dead people, and there's this crazy demon guy… wait… you know?"

"Yes Janie, I know. It's all my fault."

"Oh Ma, how on earth could it be your fault?"

"I was the bridge… the way all the other… bad guys managed to get through from the land of the dead to the land of the living. I felt so bad for you that I tried to contact you, we had such a strong bond that it actually worked.

"Ma, it's my fault. From the very start, if I hadn't been so short tempered you…" Jane felt like crying "… you wouldn't have got run over."

"Oh sweetheart, its ok." For some reason, Jane could feel Angela's warm loving hug. "But you have to know, there's far more than one of them."

"What?"

"Many have gotten through fifty of them, maybe more."

Pulling apart from the hug, Jane was about to say something when she noticed a dark shadow loomed into the living room… someone was standing outside in the front garden.

"Ma, stay here." Jane instructed, opening the front door with caution. Quickly rounding the corner to see who it was, Jane felt a false sense of ease. It was a little girl.

"Hey, are you ok?" Jane asked, but the little girl turned round and Jane couldn't help but gasp as blood stains poured out of the girl's head, where a large hole was.

"Daddy shot me, and he didn't say sorry." The girl turned round and pointed to Maura's front door "that's where he did it, he was a meanie. Just because mommy didn't like him anymore, I still liked him though, even if he was a meanie."

"Jane, you have to go. Find Maura." Angela's voice drifted around Jane's mind.

_What? She's here too? _Jane wondered in her head.

Jane turned to look at the little girl, but she was already gone.

_Where to start looking? _Jane wondered in her head, just as places started to form in her head. The raven haired woman found herself being dragged at high speeds towards certain destinations as she thought of them...

First place Jane looked for Maura was at the café, only to find the entire place deserted. The next was the morgue, that was surrounded by people but not one of them was Maura. Jane's apartment was also no use as the only person Jane could find there was the woman Jane had shot before… she wasn't too happy that Jane was there, but then again the feeling was mutual.

Jane had almost ran out of options in her head, not sure if that was down to the light headedness or just depression that she hadn't found the cause of all of this yet.

Jane missed Maura. That was it, and Maura needed Jane- or at least that's what Jane hoped. _So think Jane! Think. If Maura had woken up by an evil demon where would it put her? … The most uncomfortable place Maura had been… school? I don't even know what school Maura went too… what if… what about the warehouse? _

The sound of sobs instantly became apparent to the detective's hearing.

"Maura?!" Jane asked, running as quickly as she could to the woman sitting in the corner of the room.

The hair belonged to Maura, but when Jane reached her the face was not Maura's… it was a much younger version of Maura… about ten years old.

"Do I know you?" The young Maura Isles aske between sobs.

"Jane? Jane Rizzoli?" Jane asked. The girl shook her head. "Ok… Maur-"

"Please don't call me that… everyone does…" the tears were clearly ready to spill again.

"Call you what?"

"It's a really mean name…" Maura trailed off, starting to squirm.

"Well they used to call me roly poly Rizzoli. 'Cuz I was chubby."

Jane couldn't help but smile as the girl gave a little smile in return.

"You don't look overweight." _Of course, even below sixteen and already couldn't stop herself from scientific terms. _

"Well not now… these are my baggy trousers." Jane joked "and I need to get you out of here."

"How?" Maura asked

"I- …"

"I don't know…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Somebody Who's Always There: Chapter Twelve: If Its Possessed, Let It Free. If It Really Hates You, It'll Come Back.**

Jane ran through streets, passing so many familiar faces… even if those faces had belonged to a case file, but never the less so familiar.

"Oh Jane…" An evil voice whispered, causing Jane to almost let go of Maura's eight year old hand.

"Hoyt." Jane breathed out. Her eyes widening in fear, as Hoyt stood in the middle of the road, a scalpel in his hand. Jane instinctively stood in front of Maura.

"It's been too long. Come over here… I've missed that smell of lavender… and fear…"

Jane felt Maura squeeze her hand, suddenly Jane felt like a proud lion… so much fearless strength grew from the pit of her stomach to her beating heart.

"Well you can fuck off." Jane spat, as she started to take steps towards the murder/ psychopath/ rapist/ paedophile/ mentally/ emotionally distorted man. There was now no distance between them. Hoyt's eyes looked deadly, ready to attack. Breathing in Jane's sense, as his fingers trailed across the scars.

Jane's hand then slowly trailed up Hoyt's scarred neck… as brown eyes met blue…

Hoyt's smile faulted… as Jane Rizzoli began to grin… a grin that he had seen in so many asylums and rehabilitations. But then he noticed… the woman's soft skin… it was becoming hotter… burning hot… hotter than the flare that had infamously made its mark on him…

The detective's eyes became a dangerous orange, as the skin started to steam… as black skin took over.

For the first time in over fifty years, Hoyt felt something genuine. It was fear.

Sister Derroman continued to hold the hands of Jane and Maura, but then something overcame her… a warm presence, like another soul had entwined itself into the bond between herself and the other two women.

Jane continued to stare down at the heap of the human body that lay across the road. Jane felt so… free. Like every bit of worry she'd ever had in her life had just been pushed out of her mind.

"Janie… you did it…" a kind voice spoke behind Jane.

"Ma…" Jane turned round, wrapping her arms round her mother.

"Jane… I think this is it. I've done what needs to be done, you'll be safe now… well safer anyway."

"Ma? What are you talking about?" Jane asked, worried about what her mother was talking about. Angela's eyes looked upwards, Jane followed to see a bright light as Angela soon started to float away.

"Ma wait!"

"You'll be fine without me Janie, you always were. But Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't keep Maura waiting."

"I don't- I won't Ma…" Jane admitted.

"That's ma girl." Angela said sweetly "I'll always watch over you all."

"I love you Ma."

Sister Derroman finally let her hands slip out of Maura and Jane's. Allowing the two to regain their senses.

"It is done, the connection has been closed off… we are safe."

"Maura? You ok?" Jane asked as soon as she could, leaning over the sleepy doctor. Lacing her scarred hand between the honey blonde's.

"You know what? I'm pretty sure I am." As Maura gave Jane's hands a squeeze. Just like the younger Maura had done.

"I think I shall be leaving then."

"I'll escort you out." Jane said, getting off the sofa she had been leaning on.

"Thank you sister Derroman, we couldn't' have done it without you." Jane smiled.

"Jane… whatever you did to that man…"

"Was left there, and shall stay there." Jane continued. Sister Derroman just gave a simple nod, and stepped outside.

Going back into the living room, Jane stood in front of Maura.

"Hey Maura… what do you think… well would you mind... Erm… being us?"

"Erm Jane?" Maura's heart was thudding so hard in her chest, Maura could have sworn Jane could hear it.

"I mean if you don't want to its cool… but… Maura would you consider going out with me?" Jane blurted out.

Maura couldn't help but chuckle.

"Jane I would be honoured." The two women were now leaning on each other's foreheads, as Jane made the first move to kiss Maura… unintentionally the kiss began to deepen as tongues dances with each other, teeth banged, legs and limbs became entwined as Jane and Maura made their way into Maura's bed rom.

Maura allowed herself to be leaned over the bed, as Jane came on top.

Jane allowed herself to look in the mirror, wanting to savour this image in her mind forever.

"Lights off." Maura whispered. Jane smiled as the two kissed

Ignoring the pair of orange eyes that stared back at her in the mirror, as Jane turned the lights off.

**Ok the end. Crap story, crap ending but I really ran out ideas of how to make these things make sense… hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
